


can't keep dancing 'round each other

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: En route to the Citadel, Nihlus is supposed to polish armour while Saren writes mission reports. Things do not go according to plan.
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik
Kudos: 18





	can't keep dancing 'round each other




End file.
